rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PF SW 10. und 11. Spielabend: having a crate time
Dank Durags ergaunertem Meistertitel kamen wir also in die Oberstadt - der Teil der Stadt, in dem die Reichen und Mächtigen oder zumindest die, die sich dafür hielten, wohnen und arbeiten. Neben ddem allgegenwärtigen Rauch den Metallhallen und Explosionen gab es hier oben auch Natur. Kleine Felsen, auf denen verschiedenste Gärten und Wäldchen angelegt waren, schwebten hier über der Silhouette der Stadt und sorgten für eine angenehme Umgebung sowie einen Ausweg aus der Eintönigkeit der Unterstadt, wobei ich das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass Dandelo und Durag, die Städte wie Yellowfall gewohnt waren, dem ganzen nichts abgewinnen konnten, was nicht zuletzt daran liegen musste, dass sie ihre schützende Kleidung nicht ablegen konnten. Wir hatten jedoch für die Schönheit der Oberstadt kein Auge, wollten wir doch die Matrone Grett, deren namen sich treffenderweise auf eine Beschreibung ihres Körpers reimte, einholen und die Kisten mit den experimentellen Kernen sichern, die sich in den hängenden Gärten befanden. Um dorthin zu gelangen, mietete Dandelo einen Touristenbalon. Der Fahrer, ein Gnom mit blauen Haaren, einem großen Vollbart und schrecklich unpassender Kleidung die ihm beinahe das Aussehen eines Clowns verlieh, schien zuerst nicht begeistert, dass wir nichts über die Wunder der Oberstadt hören wollten, doch als er erfuhr, dass er trotz allem die gleiche Bezahlung erhalten würde, brachte er unns mit Hilfe eines Enterseils, dessen Haken er immer wieder in strategisch plazierten Metallösen einhakte und so den Ballon von Insel zu Insel zog, zur Wolkenscholle, ein ebenfalls schwebender Felsen, dessen Gasthaus jedoch sich zur Zeit im Umbau befand. Die ganze Konstruktion stelle man sich folgendermaßen vor: ein eiförmiger Felsen schwebt über der Stadt. Oben auf diesem Felsen steht das wegen Baumaßnahmen verhüllteGasthaus, und zu dessen Außenbereich führt auch der Steg, der die Wolkenscholle mit den umliegenden Felsen verbindet. Im Inneren ist der Felsen hohl und es befinden sich Lagerräume und Küche dort, und auch der Lieferanteneingang ist an einem außen am Felsen befestigten Holzsteg weiter unten zu erkennen. Wir beschlossen, uns durch das Innere bis zum unteren Eingang durchzuschlagen, da wir vermuteten, dass Grett dort versuchen würde, die Steine zu bergen. Nachdem wir durch mehrere Etagen verlassener Gastronomie gestiefelt waren, erreichten wir den großen Lagerraum mit den zwölf Kisten, der von drei Tarnaruc bewacht wurde. Wir hatten von Feuergabel das Passwort bekommen und konnten so eintreten, die Tarnaruc wollten jedoch, nachdem wir da waren, die Städte verlassen und selbst Durags überragendes Verhandlungsgeschick (das evtl. nur dadurch etwas litt, dass er prinzipiell Gold, das er einmal in seinen kleinen Fingern hatte, nicht mehr hergeben wollte), konnte sie nicht zum bleiben veranlassen. Wir blieben, und Dandelo legte einige Fallen, um den unausweichlichen Kampf für uns in eine vorteilhafte Richtung zu lenken. NAch einiger Zeit hörten wir von draußen einen Motor, und ein kleiner Transportfelsen näherte sich dem Lieferanteneingang. Einige Tarnaruc und Sandohren sprangen ab, unterstützt durch einen Sandohrenschamanen, doch der geballten Kraft von Durags und Nuris Feuerwaffen, Dandelos schnell konstruierten Schrotthunden, Sindraks Ablenkungsmaneuvern und meiner Klinge konnten sie nicht standhalten und so bezwangen wir die von Grett gesanden Helfer. Schneller als der Wind erfihren die Naturalisten von unserem Erfolg. Im Efeugarten, einem der zuvor beschriebenen Gärten und von allen bei Weitem der größte trafen wir Westwind, der anscheinend das Sprachrohr dieser mysteriösen Bewegung war. Wir einigten uns darauf, ihm die Hälfte der Kerne für 10.000 Gold zu verkaufen, bekamen dafür aber noch kostenfreien Zugang zu Stillwasser, dem Heiler der Naturalisten, und Donnerruf, einem Druiden der wohl in der Lage sein sollte, magische Gegenstände zu finden - eine Fähigkeit, die allein schon deshalb für uns von Interesse war, da wir immer noch auf der Suche nach dem Quellstein waren. Die Naturalisten holten ihre Kisten direkt mit Magie ab, doch wir standen nun vor der Aufgabe, unsere Kisten in die Unterstadt zu bringen, ohne dass jemand davon erfuhr, was sich auf Grund der dauernden Kontrollen am zentralen Aufzug als Problem herausstellte. Im Logitikbüro hatten wir kein Glück, wohl ebenfalls Durags ungeduldiger Natur geschuldet, und so entschlossen wir uns, einen Touristenschmuggler anzuheuern, der die Kisten und uns bei einer Tour in die WÜste einfach "verlieren" würde. DIes gelang Problemlos, und auch wenn Durag und Sindrak beim Weg aus der Stadt in die Wüste beobachtet wurden, konnten sie doch mit zwei Kamelen den Ort erreichen, an dem der Schmuggler die Kisten abgeworfen hatte und an dem ich seither auf die Ankunft der gewährten wartete. Der Rückweg jedoch war schwieriger als gedacht. die Kamele kontnen zwar die Kisten tragen, doch nach einem Überfall von Sandohren, bei dem die Kamele von Querschlägern getroffen wurden und darum als Transporttiere nicht mehr zu verfügung standen, mussten wir die Kisten selbst ziehen. Kurz vor Gnomdon, die Stadt war schon am Himmel zu sehen, trafen wir auf einen Menschen in Robe, der behauptete, die Wüste gehöre ihm, und für nur 1000 Gold würde er uns seinen Segen geben. Wir entschlossen uns dazu, sein Angebot auszuschlagen, doch anscheinend verlängerte dies unsere Reisezeit, da, soviel wir auch wanderten, Gnomdon sich nicht nähern wollte. Wir machten also Rast und überlegten, was nun zu tun sei.